1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical staplers and, more particularly, to endoscopic surgical staplers including articulating tool assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical staplers configured for insertion through small incisions in the skin and/or through cannulas placed through small incisions in the skin are well known in the medical arts. Such staplers, referred to generally herein as endoscopic staplers, are used during endoscopic surgical procedures to minimize patient trauma and reduce patient recovery time as compared to traditional open surgical staplers.
Known endoscopic surgical staplers include tool assemblies that can be manipulated, e.g., rotated, articulated, etc., via a hand piece to facilitate easier access to tissue within a patient. In conventional surgical staplers having articulable tool assemblies, it is difficult to retain the tool assembly at a desired degree of articulation during firing of the surgical stapler because the firing forces operate to straighten the tool assembly. Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the medical arts for an articulable surgical stapler that is better able to retain a desired degree of articulation during firing of the surgical stapler.